The Red Dream Mirror
by GoldenDreams
Summary: *CH 3 is up at last*Usagi and Suzaku become friends.But will Mamorou think?Usagi has to choose between Mamorou and Suzaku.Please R&R!A crossover between Fushigi Yuugi.
1. Suzaku Appears

The Red Dream Mirror  
Rating:PG-13Chapters:4Type:Rommance  
Crossover:Sailormoon/Fushigi Yuugi  
Summary:Suzaku and Usagi become friends.But Usagi haves to choose  
Between Mamorou and Suzaku?Read and Review!  
  
Chapter 1:Suzaku appears  
  
Nephira,queen of the Dark moon had summon Zecorhina for a  
Special misson."Zecorhina at your service my queen"he said."Listen to me   
Zecorhina your new mission is to find the Red Mirror of Suzaku for me"  
Nephira said."But my queen what about the Golden Mirror?"asked Zecorhina.  
"Just do what I say!!"she said."As you wish my queen"  
said Zecorhina.Meanwhile Usagi was sleeping as usual.But something  
usual happen."My princess"said a voice."My lovely princess"repeated   
the voice."What,who was that?"she said."Where...where  
am I?"says Usagi."Your in the Golden Imperial Forest,  
my princess."said the voice.Usagi walk and walk through the mysterious   
forest and comes across a beautiful,mytical red phoniex with a  
long feathered tail."Its beautiful!"she says."Can..can I touch it".Suddenly   
she turned into Princess Serenity."Don't tell anyone about this time or   
this place,please"says the voice."Who are you?"said Serenity."I am  
Suzaku"says Suzaku."Suzaku?"says Serenity."USAGII!!"yells   
Chibi-Usa.Usagi had awoke from her dream."What ,it was just a dream,a  
simple dream?says Usagi.Usagi was depressed because she wanted to  
know he was."Usagi wake the fuck up!"Chibi-Usa said."Get the fuck  
out!!"shouted Usagi."Okay,Okay!"she said.DING DONG DING DONG!"One  
minute."Mommy should I ask who is it"Chibi-Usa said."Yes dear,thank you!"  
she said.When she got to the door it was her best friend  
Rosy."Hi,Chibi-Usa!lets go ok I heard that Andrew has a surpise for  
us"she said."Bye Mom"said Chibi-Usa."Bye Chibi-Usa!"she said.Meanwhile  
in the Dead Moon Circus "Amazon Quarets,Get the fuck out here!"said  
Zecorhina."Damn ,bitch Zecorhina what do you want?"yelled ParaPara.  
"You useless bunch of bitches here is your next target!"said Zecorhina.  
"Oh by the way your new mission is to find the Red Mirror of Suzaku,  
got it good now go!!"he yelled."Don't worry I have a bone to pick with   
this target"said JunJun.Meanwhile Chibi-Usa and Rosy see what  
surpise Andrew has for them."Wow!its tickets to that new amusement  
park,Thanks!"they said."By the way I get more tickets for Usagi and   
her friends okay?"Andrew said."Okay and Thanks Andrew!"they yelled.  
"Your Welcome"said Andrew."Okay your out of my power for now,slave"  
said a voice.Yhat voice was JunJun.She took controlled of  
Andrew to get Rosy dream mirror."Well now all I have to do  
Is just until she comes into my trap"said JunJun.Meanwhile Usagi a  
And the gang were at the big amusement park."Wow,its great here"  
Said Chibi-Usa."I going to see the waterfall"said Rosy.When Rosy went  
To the waterfall she saw a strange little girl(JunJun)was watching  
The waterfall."Hello,can I ask you something?"said the little girl.  
"Ah..Okay?"said Rosy."Let me see your dreams!!"said the girl.Then  
she turn into her true form."AAAAHHHH!!"she yelled."I thought  
I heard something,Usagi"said Chibi-Usa."Right!Let's do it!"said  
Usagi."Moon Crsis,Make-up,Mars Crystal Power Make-up,Mercury   
Crystal Make-up,Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up,Venus Crystal  
Make-up!!!"."Pease let it be that damn mirror!"said JunJun but  
It wasn't.  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is this,oh well better get started!"said   
JunJun."Hold it you bitch!"said Sailormoon."I am the sailor  
soldier of justice I am sailormoon!In the name of the moon I  
will punish!"she said."Put that damn dream mirror down"said  
Mars."Come here my loyaly servant,Ms. Blossom!"she yelled.  
"Lets get this fucky game started,Jupiter Oak Evolution!"  
yelled Jupiter."I don't think so girlly girl take this,  
Absorb!"said Ms.Blossom."Oh No!"she said."Take a  
Seat,Thorn spray!"Ms.Blossom."Oh no!"Sailormoon  
Said."Why do you want the Golden Mirror still!"said  
Sailorchibimoon."Nope,I want the Dream Mirror of  
Suzaku!"she said."I wish someone would come and help  
Us beat them!"whispered Sailormoon.Suddenly a flash of  
Red light appeared,a bird appeared and that bird was Suzaku.  
"Suzaku?"she said.Suzaku sended magical red sparksto  
her and turn to Eternal Sailormoon."Use your new power  
now and hurry before its to late!"he said."Right,  
Starlight Kiss!"she cried."Ah!Lights out!!"  
Cried Ms.Blossom."So you wasn't a dream"Sailormoon  
Said."Good Bye for now"said Suzaku."Usagi,do you  
Know who is that?"asked Makoto."No,I am  
Afraid not. 


	2. The Magic of Suzaku

The Red Dream Mirror  
Rating:PG-13Type:RommanceChapters:4  
  
  
Chapter 2:The Magic of Suzaku  
  
"Usagi!"cried Chibi-Usa. "Yes,Chibi-Usa!"said Usagi. "Do you know who   
was that we saw in the amusement park yestrday?"asked Chibi-Usa.  
"Why do you to know?"asked Usagi. "Oh,No reason.!"she said.Chibi-Usa  
went upstairs to her room and look toward her Dream Cup. "Pegaus!,got bad  
news for you"said Chibi-Usa."What is it,did you find out about our  
mysterious guest"said Pegasus."Yes,but only a little,what I know is that  
this mysterious guest can live in beautiful dreams also"said Chibi-Usa.  
"Oh no!what is the bad news"asked Pegasus. "The bad news is their not  
looking for the Golden Mirror anymore their looking for the Red   
Dream Mirror of Suzaku"said Chibi-Usa."Listen to me Chibi-Usa report  
To me what happens from now on"said Pegasus. "Okay Pegasus,  
Whatever you say Pegasus"she said.Meanwhile everybody fell  
Asleep. "Suzaku!Suzaku where are?"cried Usagi. "I am right"  
said Suzaku."Oh,Suzaku I want to know who are you,where  
did you,and why are you in my dreams"she asked.  
"I will tell you soon enough but first I need to see if I can  
trust you"said Suzaku. "I see oh well"she said.  
"Oh I haven't introduce myself my name is Usagi or you  
can call me Serenity."Fine,can I show you something if that's  
okay with you"asked Suzaku. "Oh,okay that would be really great"  
she said as she blushed. "okay climb on my back"he said.  
As she got on she felted a warm feeling inside  
Of her something she hasn't felt in a long time like when  
They lived on the Moon Kingdom. "I'm ready anytime  
You are"she said. "Okay hang on tightly"said  
Suzaku.As she flew high in the air she felt like she was  
In a dream that would last forever.  
"Take a look"he said "OH!Its beautiful!"she said.  
They were taking a look at the most beautiful part of the  
Forest.It was a crystal garden."Do you want a flower,pick  
One"he said. "Thank you"she said.When she pick the flower  
She felted its warm light as if it was  
She was being hugged by her mother. "Thank you well good-bye  
For now"she said. "Good-Bye"Suzaku said.  
"Usagi,Usagi wake-up!"cried Luna. "Oh Luna hi!"  
she said. "Come on we have to go to Rei's temple  
now."Okay,bitch hold on!"she said.Then when they went  
to Rei's temple they had Sailorscout meeting there  
and to make things worst the outer soldiers were  
there."I don't know can we trust him"said Haruka.  
"From his power reading he  
looks very powerful and could be very dangerous"  
said Setsuna."She's right"Ami said."No,I don't he's  
bad at all"Usagi said."Usako whats wrong,why  
are so mad"asked Mamorou.  
"Yeah and what's that strange rose in your   
hair"asked Mina."Oh its only  
a regular rose I pick from the...park!"  
she said quickly."Hey where's Chibi-Usa!"  
she asked."I'm right Usagi!"she  
said."I got to go now,bye"she said.  
  
She ran home to speak to Suzaku about home."Suzaku is not evil!"  
She said."Suzaku is not evil!"she repeated.  
Meanwhile at the temple they were still talking about  
The mystery of Suzaku."Why do you think they want the  
Red Dream Mirror instead of the Golden Dream Mirror.  
"I don't know but we got to find out"said Makoto.  
"I did some research about him but we got very  
little information'said Mirchiu."What is it"said  
Makoto."Well it seems that he live in dreams just like  
Pegasus and he is much more powerful than Pegasus's  
Golden Mirror"she said."We better take care and fast"  
said Minako."NO!How is he more powerful than  
Pegasus"cried Chibi-Usa."Its true Chibi-Usa,if those  
Two were to have a battle Pegasus would die"  
Said Mirchiu."That's not tru!'she cried.  
"Don't worry Chibi-Usa"said Mamorou."Thank   
Mamorou"said Chibi-Usa."Hey where is  
Usagi?"asked Makoto."She said she was sleepy  
And she took a nap on Rei's bed"said  
Rei.Meanwhile at the Dead Moon  
Circus the Amazon Quarets were hatching  
A plan."What are we going to do,  
We have to get that Red Mirror"said JunJun.  
"I think I got it!"said BosueBosue."What  
is ti"asked ParaPara."I created a new   
creature called the Dark Magican"  
she said."Who's that"said Celtisa.  
"The Dark Magican is a demon I  
created from our round Amazon globe,  
rise up!"she said."Yes master  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!"said the Dark Magican.  
Back at Usagi's house everyone was sound  
Asleep."Suzaku,what are you doing here,  
I thought you in another galaxy"said Pegasus.  
"I protect all galaxies and I came to  
protect her"he said."Who's her"Pegasus  
asked."Why it Princess Serenity of   
course"said Suzaku."I can't let you live in  
her dreams!"cried Pegasus."No,I will live  
in her dream no matter what you do!"  
cried Suzaku."Then we have to  
fight for it"yelled Pegasus."I'm reday'  
said Suzaku.Suddenly Usagi came."Wait,Pegasus  
what are you doing here!"cried Usagi."I  
won't let him live in your dreams"Pegasus  
said as he charged."No I don't  
think so!"said Suzaku."Usagi,Usagi wake up!"  
said Mamorou."What,Where am I?"asked  
Usagi."Something happen to you while you  
Were at Rei's temple so I took with me"  
Said Mamorou."I sense something someone mirror  
Being stolen."What lets go!"said Mamorou.  
"Well they should be here any minute   
now"said ParaPara."Hold right there"  
said a voice.  
  
  
  
"We are the champions of the justice I am Sailormoon  
and I am sailorchibimoon and in the name of the moon   
I shall punish you"they said." We were expecting  
You"said Celtisa."What?"she said."Rise up  
Dark Magican"said JunJun."HAHAHAHAHA I will  
No matter what it takes"he cried."Capture  
Her!"she cried."Yes master"said the Dark Magican.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!"Sailormoon cried."I got  
you now!"he cried."Help!"  
she cried."Let her go,Mars Flame Sniper!"  
Sailormars said."That damn flame won't stop me  
Thunder Clash"he said."What can we  
Do"asked Chibi-Usa."Suzaku I  
don't know what to do"thought Sailormoon  
  
To be continued...  
  
The third chapter will be up as soon as I  
Finish the chapter of "THE GOLDEN STAFF"  
For Card Captor Sakura.Please Review! 


	3. Usagi Decision

The Red Dream Mirror  
Rating:PG-13Type:RommanceChapters:4  
Author's Note:I am sorry I took so long  
Please forgive me!I am writing the disclaimer now because I  
Didn't what it was.  
  
Disclamier:I DON'T OWN SHIT!BUG OFF!  
  
Chapter 3:Usagi's Decision  
  
"Help!"cried Sailormoon."Sailormoon,No!"said Venus.  
"Damnmit!what are you waiting for,Get her dream mirror  
now"said JunJun."Wait remember what Zecorhina said,  
he said bring back the one who holds holds   
Suzaku within her veins"said ParaPara."Ok,you heard  
That Dark Magican"she yelled."As you  
Wish master"he said."I don't think so WORLD SHAKING!"  
Cried Uranus.The blast headed straight for the  
Monster on impact."OW,you damn bitch take this  
DARK BALL"he cried."Uranus look out get  
Away"cried Sailormoon."URANUS!"cried Pluto   
and Neptune."What the hell AAAAAHHHHHH!"she  
cried."Suddenly a black flash from the blast  
appeared and to save Uranus,Sailormoon risk  
her life."SAILORMOON!"they yelled."Sailormoon...but..  
wh..why did you do it"Uranus asked."Uranus  
you always been a good friend and procecter  
I'm just repaying"she said."Don'tworry we'll   
Protect you now just rest"said Mars."No,I  
Will use the last bit of my power to summon  
Suzaku"she said."Suzaku,no I'll get   
Pegasus"said Sailorchibimoon."No   
Got damnmit Pegasus won't have a chance  
Against him"said Sailormoon.She bend on  
One knee and began to pray,as she  
A red light began light began to on  
Her.Sailorscouts in oo and ah the Dark  
Magican got angry."What the hell your  
Wanting for take this Dark Cloud"he  
Shouted.But a red shield protected."Please  
Suzaku come forth Suzaku to protect people's  
Beautiful dreams.Suddenly  
Flash of red light appeared and out came  
Suzaku."Wow,its Suzaku"said sailorchibimoon.  
"So the bitch arrived after  
all"said JunJun."Suzaku I knew you  
would have come"Sailormoon  
cried."Lets jet you too Dark   
Magican!"said ParaPara."Their  
Gone"said SailorMars."So your   
The legendary almighty  
Suzaku"said Sailorjupiter."Well  
Not almighty but yes I am  
Suzaku"he said.Then he turned  
Into his human form."WOW he's  
A cutie pie isn't he"cried  
Jupiter and venus."Just what  
Are you doing here in our   
World and what do you have against  
Pegasus"said Tuxedo Mask."Pegasus  
Is not strong enough for thid  
Battle,you see Queen Nelphira  
Is not interested in Pegasus  
Or the golden mirror,She wants  
Me"he said."I understand"said  
Tuxedo Mask."I also came to  
Tell you Usagi that I will  
Be leaving soon and I don't have  
Much time"said Suzaku."Suzaku   
please don't go I don't know  
what to do without you please...please  
don't go"Sailormoon cried.  
"Please don't worry,you  
will be getting a harmful  
illness soon,please be caredful"  
Suzaku and he faded away."Please  
Come back,come back please"she  
Cried.Suddenly a dark portal  
Appeared with two hands went  
Right through her."Damn  
You No"Tuxedo Mask cried.  
Her dream mirror was stolen.  
"HAHAHAHAHAAHA Oh by the  
way if she doesn't  
get her dream mirror  
in 24 hours she will   
die!"said a voice."Fuck you"said  
Jupiter.When they got back to  
Darrien's apartment  
Ami's check her out."He's right  
She is dieing we have to get   
her dream mirror"Ami said.  
"Ok we will together"said  
Haruka."Right"said  
Lita."Please feel  
Better soon"Harkua  
Whispered."Lets go"  
Said Raye.Meanwhile  
Back at the Dead Moon  
Circus."Never doubt  
Of inconect dreamers,  
Never of inconect dreamer,  
Never ever doubt your   
Worst nightmare"Said  
Nelphira.  
  
Hope you like it  
Remember to Review! 


End file.
